Pale Green Stars
by Lindzeldia
Summary: Roslyn is a lombax with a huge agenda to see her race's original home and find her place in life, but when her ship is attacked and her two best friends are kidnapped by an unknown evil. She's thrust in an adventure full of love, confusion, and funny as hell situations. Oh and she happens to run into a hero by the name of Ratchet and guess what he's a lombax. Ratchet x OC Teen
1. Tragic Beginnings

**ME: And here i thought i wouldn't post this story until december. But I finished this little thing in record time. So yea I'm posting a new story and i don't own anything that isn't mine. I hope you enjoy it. **

_~ Chapter 1 ~ Tragic Beginnings _

"Okay Nora push."

A cry of agony sounded throughout the facility. Causing a few bystanders to cringe at the sound, but no came to the rescue. For this sound was cry from a woman who in the middle of childbirth. Of course that didn't reassure the terrible thoughts that were swimming in the father's head.

He was sitting by the closed door where his beloved was delivering the new life they had created together. Though it had only been a little over an hour since the process began to him it felt like a ongoing bad joke.

Another cry from his beloved sounded and again he cringed.

His head was down as he watched his thumbs twiddle.

Another cry and another cringe.

"_Why does this take so long?_" The new father thought.

"Not so easy now is it, pal?"

The man looked up to see his best friend.

"Kaden." The father said.

The two men greet each other with a hug.

Kaden sat down beside his long time friend and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

The father sighed.

"I'm just scared that both Nora and the baby won't make it."

"Hey I was too when the twins were born."

"How are they anyway?"

"Leah"s fine. She's asleep with the kids right now."

"I'm surprised your not with her."

"She practically begged me to come see you when she heard that Nora went to hospital this morning."

This caused them both to laugh.

"How old are they now, the twins?"

"Two months. I know I can't believe myself. Here I'll show you a picture."

Kaden took out a pocket watch. When Kaden opened it the new father saw a picture inside of two lombax kits both with bright sunny blonde fur, carmel stripes, and bright green eyes.

"Their beautiful, Kaden."

"And so will your daughter, Alister."

"Alister Azimuth."

The two lombaxes look up to see a brunette lombax with dark red stripes standing by the door where Alister's beloved was behind.

"Congratulations your a father now." The brunette lombax replied.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course, right this way."

Alister begins to follow the brunette lombax unit he realized Kaden was still standing there.

"Well come on Kaden."

"But Al this is your special moment."

"It's yours too since you are her godfather."

Kaden's eyes went wide.

"Alister…"

"I won't take no for answer."

Alister was giving off a teasing smile which was something usually Kaden had done. Kaden tried his best to refuse his offer, but in the end he walked in right behind Alister.

The two lombaxes reached their destination, only to find a pale blonde lombax with golden blonde stripes sitting up with a bundle of cloth in her arms. Even though her entire body looked like a mess Alister still help but smile at his wife's natural beauty as Nora smiled down at the bundle of cloth.

Alister walked up to Nora and greet her with a sweet loving kiss on her forehead.

"Hey there mister worrywart."

Alister chuckled at his wife's comment then looked down at the bundle of cloth.

"I waited to see her until you came in." Nora said as she placed her hand on the edge of the cloth ready to reveal her pride and joy.

Alister placed his hand on top of his wife's and looked into Nora's blue eyes.

Nora smiled and together the couple revealed a sleeping newborn lombax with white fur covering her from tip to toe, her stripes not yet developed in her young age. She was small and innocent and adorable and...utterly breathtaking. Alister's heart sang with joy as he looked down at the child, his daughter. The little newborn yawned in her sleep, revealing a bright pink mouth and tiny tongue.

Kaden came from behind to catch a glimpse of his best friend's baby girl and immediately a smile was plastered upon his face.

"She's beautiful, Al."

"She sure is."

"What should we name her?" Alister asked softly.

"I like Roslyn."

"Roslyn Azimuth." Alister tried out the name for size and immediately smiled.

"My little Rose." He took Roslyn in arms and kiss the little one's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Roslyn."

But the calm peaceful moment immediately ended when a series of explosions began to sound. After the explosions stopped all you could hear was little Roslyn crying.

"Alister." Nora called drawing Alister's attention. "Give Roslyn to me."

Alister immediately did as he was told and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Stay alive. I'll meet up with you later."

Nora,teary eyed, kissed her husband and then turned her attention to the sobbing Roslyn.

Alister and Kaden walked out of the room and turned to the window that was at the end of the hallway.

"Soooooo we're leaving in style?" Kaden asked smirking.

"Why? Are you finally realizing your influence has turned me into a huge risk taker?" Alister asked.

Kaden laughed as he turned on his hover boots.

"Al, we're lombaxes." Alister turned on his hover boots. "Risk makes us who we are."

Kaden was the first to fly through the window and land safely on the ground.

Soon Alister landed right beside him.

"General Azimuth! General Rogers!"

They turned to see a brunette lombax with darker brunette stripes coming towards them with a frantic look on his face.

"Lieutenant Farron."

Lieutenant Farron stopped in front of the them and bowed quickly showing his respect.

"What's our stasis?" Kaden asked seriously.

"Not good sir! The enemy has neutralized all defense systems and has managed to somehow counterattack every one of our attacks. "

"Do we know who is attacking us?" Alister asked.

"Yes sir! It is the Drophyds sir and the Inventor."

"What?!" The two generals exclaimed.

"And further more he is using Lombax Technology!"

Time seemed to stop for Alister Azimuth when the news of the inventor he trusted with his races technology and secrets had backfired and ultimately caused the downfall for his race.

"Al! Alister!"

"Wha-What?"

"What should we do?" Kaden asked.

Alister looked at his best friend and then at the lieutenant. He knew what needed to be done, it was risky, but at this point in time this was the only option they could take that could ensure his race's safety.

"Lieutenant Farron."

"Yes sir!"

"I want everyone in the Lombax guard to escort everyone to the court of Azimuth and when everyone is there make sure the dimensionators are ready."

"Yes sir!"

The Lieutenant quickly sped off on his hover boots to transfer the orders from general azimuth.

Alister then turned to Kaden.

Whose face was twisted with betrayal and sadness.

"You granted the inventor access to the chamber."

"What don't be ridicu-"

"Don't lie to me Alister!"

Alister sighed and looked away from his best friend.

"I told you not to trust him."

"I know."

"Then why did you do it!"

"It was to protect the galaxy!"

"Well you sure did a great job."

Kaden turned on his hover boots and was about to speed off into who knows where until Alister grabbed his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to protect my family!"

After his sudden outburst Kaden sped off while Alister just stood there feeling his friendship suddenly severed, but that wasn't important at the moment.

His race's survival was the most important at the moment.

When he reached the court of Azimuth everyone was there. Everyone except for Kaden, Kaden's Family, and his own wife and his newborn daughter. He looked throughout the crowd, but he never saw anyone.

He then catches the other high council and generals waiting near the entrance of the court. He runs over as he salutes to his fellow men, but instead of receiving the look of approval he received a look of distrust.

"Alister Azimuth."

Alister turned to find the leader of the high council, Bashir McCoy, standing tall even in these horrific times.

"You have betrayed us all."

"Sir I was only-"

"That does not not matter. You went against the council's decision and gave all of our secrets to Percival Tachyon."

"No…."

"I see you understand how critical this situation is."

The leader turned his back to the betrayer and looked at the rest of the council.

"For your crimes you are forbidden to join us. Instead you will live in exile."

Alister nodded his head in shame.

"And my family?" He asked.

"If they are still alive they will be joining us."

Again the betrayer nodded his head.

"Your ship is waiting for you in the loading bay and their is enough supplies that will last you about a week."

Alister nodded his head again leaving without a word.

As the betrayer neared the loading bay he found his, well he at least he hoped, best friend holding something close to him.

"Kaden!"

He ran to his friend as Kaden looked up at his friend in sadness.

"Their gone."

"What?"

"Leah and Kathryn. They're….gone."

Alister placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kaden….I'm so sorry."

"I know Al and I'm sorry too."

Alister felt tears fall from his face as his friend apologized to him.

"You don't have to apologize to me Kaden. I caused your family's death and most likely mine and many others families to fall apart as well."

"Al-"

"I've been sentenced to exile for my crimes Kaden."

"Where will you go?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Then do me a favor and take Liam, Al."

"What…?" Alister asked Kaden handed him his son was sleeping at the moment.

"I found him crying in the rumble of the house. It's amazing that he survived."

"But why are you…?"

"Because I'm going after Tachyon."

Kaden walked away from Alister with a look of determination on his face, but Alister as swiftly as he could stood in front of his friend.

"But Kaden that's suicide."

"Someone has to stop him so that everyone can escape."

"Then let me do it."

Kaden only laughed.

"I can't let you do that pal. Now go!"

Kaden turned on his hover boots and quickly sped off as Alister sat there holding his child.

"Take care of yourself, Kaden."

~_Back in the Court of Azimuth_~

Leah stood there watching Alister leave as she held both Kathryn and Alister's daughter Roslyn. She wished dearly she had Liam with her but when the forces of Percival Tachyon invaded her home the only thing she could do was hide him safely and pray someone found him. And then their was Roslyn. She had found her safely tucked in dying her mother's arms.

Nora never spoke a word as she handed her daughter to Leah. Then only thing she did was smile as she took her last breath.

Leah had cried as she left and even right now at this moment she still had tears rushing down her face.

She looked up as she watched their leader Bashir McCoy place the dimensionator upon his head and when he activated it she closed her eyes. And with a strong cry she along with the rest of her race fled onto the new land they would call home.

**Me: Well that was full of drama and sadness. But tell me what you guys think and all that jazz and hopefully we will see another chapter soon. Thanks for reading and until then I'm Lindzeldia and this is Pale Green Stars.**


	2. Everything Ends At Midnight

**ME: Yea new chapter! :D Thank so much you guys for reading and to all of those who favorited or reviewed. You guys have no idea how big of a smile it bring to my face when I see that people have read and like my stories. Anyways I don't own anything isn't mine and without a further delay here is the next chapter of **

**Pale Green Stars.**

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~ Everything Ends At Midnight

The ship lands on the barren land of our once great home and already I feel the history of the great tragedy course through my head of how everything took place. As the ship's cockpit open I'm itching to jump out and explore my first planet outside of my own but -

_~ Gooooooooood Morning Kiada! ~ _

I wake up from my dream.

_~ I must say it's a nice day to have a memorial isn't it Kate! ~_

I rise up out of bed sitting upright while I rub the sleep from my eyes.

_~ It sure is Harry and to think it's been twenty-three years since our race ,the Lombaxes, have left our home planet. ~_

I roll my eyes at the comment and get up from the bed.

"Yea a real shocker." I think.

~ It is a grim reminder, but- ~

I turn off the radio and finish getting ready throwing on a white tank top with a pair of shorts and brown combat boots. I look in the mirror aware that I should be dressed fairly nice for today occasion, but I wasn't exactly concerned with the memorial at the moment. Or better yet my birthday.

Walking out the back door of my house I go to the garage already feeling my ears twitch with excitement. When I opened the garage door I see my blue starship Samus out like a light.

"Wake up Samus." I say slightly knocking on her hood. Her engine roars as she stirs awake.

"Hmm Roslyn what time is it?"

"It's 8 in the morning." I say as I throw on my goggles.

"8 in the morning?! Why on Kiada are you and I awake at 8?"

I laugh as I checked Samus's fluids making sure she was ready for flight.

"Because today is the day."

"What do you mean by that baby?"

"It's my 23rd birthday today Samus."

"Is it really today?" She asked as i close her hood.

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't be so up early in the morning."

"But are we really gonna leave-" I jump on to Samus's hood signaling her to be quiet.

"Samus be quiet! You know we can't talk about this out loud. What if the council is listening in on us?" I whisper harshly.

"But we haven't even tested it on me ,baby girl."

"It's going to be okay Samus. It's is going to work. I should know I made it plus I've made sure to make plenty of gadgets and plenty of emergency supplies for our journey."

"But what if we don't land in the right place?"

"When that time comes we'll figure something out."

I check on her blasters making sure they are working perfectly.

"Roslyn even if you do land in the place there is no guaranty it will take you back home."

"I know that Samus now will you please open up the cockpit so I can make sure your ready to fly."

Samus sighs but does what I ask and I climb in.

"Alright lets take this nice and slow." I say as I slightly move Samus forward out of the garage.

Once we're out of the garage I push past my home to over the cliff.

"You seriously not going to what i think your doing right?"

"Maybe."

"Roslyn have you lost your-!"

"It's too late now!"

I take off and fly Samus over the cliff and let her free fall towards the next piece of land. Of course I grinning from ear to ear while Samus is screaming her head off. At the the last minute I press on her gas and blast off towards the atmosphere.

"That was fun."

"I think I just let out some oil…"

"Haha your fine Samus." We continue to fly through out the sky trying every maneuver we can think of before I decide it's time to land. Once we land I hook Samus to the generator and then pat her hood.

"We're ready pal."

"Does everyone else know?"

I sigh and look towards the family picture of my best friend and her mother.

"They're gonna find out tonight."

"You know you should've told them earlier right?"

I smile sadly and pat Samus hood.

"I know, but I can't change the past Samus. Kathryn and Leah will understand."

"Well shouldn't you get going it's almost 10 o'clock."

"Are you serious?!" I rush out of the garage into the house. After a ridiculously quick shower I throw on a pair of jeans with a white blouse and my dark brown hover boots. After locking the door I wave goodbye to Samus as she honks at me.

"Make sure to look both ways as you hover booting!" Samus shouts as I'm laughing leaping of the cliff hovering over to the next piece of land that housed my best friend and her mother. Once I land I speed off over the dirt terrain and make my way to the house. Once I'm there I straighten out my outfit and comb through my now dry pale blonde curly hair. As I'm walking to the door I noticed a few ships are parked outside.

"I hope they didn't invite to many people." I think as I knock on the door. I wait a moment but get no answer. Concerned I get into a crouch and push the door slightly open. Noticing no pistol pointing at my face I enter the house, but as soon as I do the door shuts behind me.

"Look whoever's here. Just cut the act and you won't get hurt."

I hear a chuckle and suddeningly feel a hand grab my shoulder. On instinct I flip the person over and pin him to the ground. Immediately the lights are turned on and everyone is yelling surprise and happy birthday to me while I'm silently wishing I was dead or something else equal to my embarrassment because the person I had pinned was none other than my old commanding officer General Farron.

As everyone was enjoying the party I walked over to my boss as he was icing his head.

"I am so sorry sir. I did-"

He held his hand up signaling me to stop speaking and then preceded to pat the side of the couch beside me.

"No harm done Roslyn. It's good that your reflexes are still in top shape ever since you quit the Praetorian Guard."

"It's probably because of your training regimen General and of course all of the yelling whenever I screwed up."

We both laughed and then looked onwards towards the happy group.

"So why did you quit?" The general asked. "I mean you were one of the best in the guard and all of a sudden you just quit."

On instant I felt sweat develop on my forehead and the palms of my paws grow clammy. I knew the general would eventually ask me why and i was prepared, but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous nor conflicted about it.

"Well with all do respect sir-"

"Excuse me everyone could I have your attention please."

We all turn to find Flynn Farron, general farron's eldest son and my best friend, standing in the middle of the joyous party with my other best friend Kathryn.

"I know we're all here to celebrate the wonderful birth of one of my best friends Roslyn Azimuth who is now 23 years old. And honestly I can't believe she still alive with the way she threw my dad over her shoulder." We all laughed and General Farron patted my back.

"But I not standing here to embarrass the birthday girl all day,but in all fairness I think we all know a few embarrassing stories that could turn Roslyn into that plotting evil monster we all know and love."

Again another series of laughter and another pat from the general. Of course that didn't mean I was thinking about getting back at Flynn.

"In fact there is a reason I stole the attention away from Roslyn and Rosie I hope you'll forgive me because it really is a damn good reason."

The general cleared his throat about Flynn's language but Flynn only winked causing his father to sigh.

"And that reason is standing right beside me."

The dark brunette lombax took Kathryn's paws into his own.

"Kathryn, I always knew love would come to find me someday, but I sure didn't know it would you. I remember the day I met you and you took me by surprise and from that day on we started our journey together. I'll admit we've had our days where we wanted to call it quits, but I think that's what made me love you even more than I thought I could before. I may not know what tomorrow may bring, but I do know that you are my one and my only treasure that I want to devote my life to completely." Flynn got down on knee while then pulled out a tiny black velvet box. Everyone held there breath including me. "So Kathryn will do the honor of marrying me?"

Flynn opened the box to reveal a small antique wedding band that I knew belonged to Flynn's mother who died during the fall of the lombaxes. I remember when he told me he was gonna propose Kathryn with it, but I had no idea he would pop the question today of all days.

Kathryn stood there with tears in her eyes as she nodded yes to her now happy fiancé and of course we all cheered and congratulated to the happy couple, but the best part for me was that General Farron had completely forgotten about my sudden leave from the guard and focused on his soon to be daughter in law and his son.

After everyone had left it was only Leah, Kathryn, and myself.

"Congrats Kat." I said hugging her.

"Thanks Rose."

"That was fun but it's good to be a family for tonight right girls?"

We both turn to find Leah with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies. It was a tradition that we always did after something important were to happen and today was no exception.

"Of course Mom." Kat says as Leah hands us our hot chocolate. "And nothing will ever change that right Rose?"

As I'm about to take a sip of my drink I sigh and set down my mug on the coffee table.

"I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it, Roslyn?" Leah asks.

"You know the ship I've been working on these past few years?"

"Yea Samus is what you called it, right?" Kat asked.

I nod my head and continue.

"Well last month I got her to fly without any problems and haven't had any problems since."

"Well that's great to hear Ros-" Leah began but I quickly interrupted her while giving an apologetic look.

"But that's not all. I was also able to successfully improve and replicate the dimensionator's formula."

"And?"

"And created one and installed it inside Samus."

Silence settled into the happy household as I took a quick swig of my drink.

"So-when are you leaving?" Kat asked.

"Tonight."

Kathryn immediately comes to my side shaking my shoulders.

"Tonight! But Rosie what about me and Flynn's wedding? What about Mom? I mean what if you can't come back." I stop her and look at her seriously.

"I've already risked so much by making the thing Kathryn and you know eventually the guard and more importantly Bashir McCoy will find out about what I've built. So I need to leave as soon as possible."

"But why can't you wait until tomorrow?" Kat asked as she lets go.

"Because of memorial the guard will be to busy with all the celebrations and festivities. That will give me enough time to slip by and start up the dimensionator inside Samus to get me to Fastoon."

"But what if you land in the wrong dimension? What if Tachyon is still alive? I mean is it really worth the risk?"

"I can't live here my whole life Kathryn without knowing what our race's original home was like back in it's prime. Sure we've seen pictures of it in the history books, but that's not enough for me Kathryn. I-I need to do this. Besides we're Lombaxes risk makes us who we are."

"But-"

"Enough Kathryn. Roslyn has made up her mind and I think she deserves the answers she seeks."

Leah rose up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to me.

"But I do have one request Roslyn."

"Anything Leah. Just name it."

"Find my son and if possible give him this." She presents to me a little pocket watch.

"What is this?"

She opens it and inside is a faded picture of a young female lombax, who I figured was Leah, with two lombax kits in her arms. One girl who was Kathryn and one boy who was Liam. I look at the picture smiling and then nod my head giving Leah my promise.

"But Mom what if Liam is dead?"

"He isn't dead my dear." Leah looks over to Kathryn and smiles. "Just call it a mother's instinct."

Kathryn shakes her but smiles anyways.

"Well if your going than I going with you."

"Kat I don't thi-"

Kathryn holds up a hand to silence me as she wears an all knowing smile.

"Rosie we all know you wouldn't last second without me."

"Okay just because your a doctor and that I'm a trained fighter doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"Okay maybe it doesn't prove you're helpless but still I'm coming with you anyways no matter what."

I sighed knowing their was no point in arguing with her as she smiles winningly.

"Just make sure to meet at my place a quarter to midnight." She nods and then runs out the room looking excited.

I shake my head and then turn to Leah. She smiles sadly at me and then hugs me.

By now I have tears falling down my face because above all else I was going to miss the person who raised me. "I'll miss you so much, Leah."

"I know you will my little Rose, but what your doing is right and something that should've been done decades ago."

She lets go of me but lets her paw stay on my shoulder.

"And don't be afraid of what will happen to me, my dear. I was a good about keeping secrets back in my prime especially with Brashir McCoy. He wouldn't dare try to harm me. Especially because my husband Kaden decided to stay behind to protect our race."

"I know you would never tell, Leah. Otherwise I never would've told you, but I trust you above all else because you were there for me when my mother and father couldn't."

"But you do know that Alister and Nora both loved you very much right?"

"Of course Leah because they did what they could to protect me."

She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"And never forget it. Now get going before you miss your opportunity."

"Thank you for everything, Leah. I'll miss you."

~_11:45 p.m Kiada_~

I'm leaning against Samus as I'm waiting for Kathryn. I figured she would be here any minute, but I was getting paranoid because it was getting to close for comfort. It's true the guard would be to busy with any festivities that where being held tonight, but that didn't mean the guard wouldn't notice an unauthorized starship launch. Especially a launch that was taking place so late in the night.

"What if Kathryn doesn't show up, Roslyn?" Samus asked breaking my thoughts.

I look up the sky and sigh.

"If she doesn't show up soon. We are gonna have to leave without her."

I move away from Samus and look out at the horizon hoping to find a sign of Kathryn, but I saw nothing.

"Let's go Samus. Ka-"

"Rosie!"

"Rose!"

I turn around and find not only Kathryn but Flynn as well behind her carrying two bags. Which I hope both belonged to Kathryn.

"What's Flynn doing here?" I asked as I hoped down from Samus.

"Well I sort of-"

"You told him everything didn't you."

"Sorry Rose."

I sighed shaking my head.

"It's not your fault, but Flynn you can't come."

"Why not?"

"Their isn't enough room." I said even though that was a lie.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not-"

"Roslyn Azimuth come out with your hands up." General Farron called.

I look at Flynn and Kathryn as if I was accusing them of ratting me out but both shook there heads.

"How in the hell did he find out then?" I asked.

"As if I know." Flynn whispered harshly.

"Guys-"

"You have to know something Flynn. I mean come on of all the lombaxes that would come to arrest me it had to be your father?!"

"Look I know this looks bad Rosie, but I swear I didn't rat you out."

"Roslyn this is your final warning. If you don't come out we will have no choice but to take you in by force."

"What are we gonna do, Rose?" Kathryn asked.

"I've got an idea, but Flynn you're the one who not gonna like it"

Flynn looked at me and sighed.

"Just try not to hit my face will yea. I've got to look good when we land in Fastoon."

"Oh yea as if anyone's waiting for us there." I joke as I get out my omni blaster.

"You never know." He laughs as I grip his arms loosely holding the blaster to his head.

"True."

Flynn and I come out with Samus following behind me with a 'hysterical' Kathryn inside banging on the glass begging for someone to get her out of the ship.

"Everyone lower your weapons." I say threateningly.

General Farron and the guard look at me with concern and disbelief, but soon were convinced when Flynn cried out as if it was his last plea.

They lowered their weapons and General Farron took a step forward, but that all he took because the next thing he knew he had Samus's blasters pointing at him.

"Take easy Roslyn. I just want to talk." He held up his hands and spread his feet apart indicating he was indeed telling the truth.

"Then order the guard to leave then we will talk." I say continuing to hold the blaster to Flynn's head.

"Dad do what she says!"

"You know I can't do that Roslyn."

He takes another step closer.

Samus shoots a warning shot at his feet.

"Then next shot won't miss General."

"Why are you doing this Roslyn?"

"To ensure I can leave."

"Leave?"

He lowers his hands and looks at me in confusion.

"You know there's no other species here in this dimension Samus. Believe me I've gone out there past the planet's atmosphere. All that's out there are inhabitable planets and the sun."

"Maybe I'm not interested with this dimension, General."

Realization instantly hit him.

"Where is your dimensionator?"

"She's pointing her guns at you."

He looks at Samus with complete shock then back at me.

"Roslyn do you realize how serious of a crime you have committed?" He shouted.

"I realize it, but I don't have enough time to be thrown in Jail, General Farron."

I shoot at the general but he quickly dodges. I don't even watch where it went after because I was already dragging Flynn to Samus, but I could sort of figure out what happened to it.

"Ow my knee. My f #king knee." Flynn cried out in pain as we get inside Samus.

"Samus how long till we're ready to use the dimesionator?" I ask calmly as I grip the steering wheel.

"Exactly six minutes, baby girl."

"Just enough time." I step on the gas and speed pass he group of Lombaxes trying to shoot me, but Samus thankfully already had her shields up and running.

"I thought you said there wasn't enough room!" Flynn shouted.

"Yea about that I lied about that, sorry." I said keeping my eyes on what was in front of me.

"You shot my knee!"

"Oh yea I forgot about that. Kathryn if you look in my bag there should be a jar of nanotech."

"Got it!"

"YOU FORGOT THAT YOU F #CKING SHOT ME!"

"Flynn calm down. Otherwise your injury is gonna get worse."

"No!"

"Dude I'm sorry I shot your knee, but you might want to get that nanotech in him, Kat and buckle up because in the next minute we can say bye bye to Kiada."

"Baby someone trying to get into contact with you." Samus said breaking our conversation.

"Put it onscreen."

"Alright baby."

On the screen it was none other than our old leader Brashir McCoy.

"Roslyn Azimuth release Kathryn Rogers and Flynn Farron. If you comply the council and I will listen to your story and might consider a appropriate punishment for you."

"And if I refuse?" I asked already keeping my hand close to the button that would send us on our adventure.

Brashir McCoy only glared at me but the screen quickly changed to General Farron.

"Roslyn please listen to me. Whatever your doing stop it right now. You have a good life here in Kiada. Think of the people who care about you. Think of Leah."

I sigh and smile sadly.

"I'm sorry General Snow Farron, but I've come to far to quit now. However I promise I'll bring Kathryn and Flynn back, but for now this is goodbye."

I slam on the button and instantly my life here on Kiada ended at midnight.

* * *

**Me: Wow what a chapter, but thanks for reading. Anyways if you guys were wondering yes General Snow Farron is Lieutenant Farron from the prologue/ first chapter. If you have any questions or you want to say something leave in the reviews. Please and Thank you.**

**Anyways review, like, follow or whatever it is you crazy friendos do these days and until then I'm Lindzeldia and this is Pale Green Stars.**


	3. Instant Warfare

**Me: Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, liked, followed, or what else you could have possibly done because you guys are awesome. Anyways I don't own anything that ain't mine and just incase you guys where wondering this takes place after Full Frontal Assault and acts as if Into the Nexus doesn't exist. (even though I'm totally stoked for it!) **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

** p.s. Sorry it's a little short.**

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~ Instant Warfare

_~Just outside Ardolis 12:00 a.m.~_

The ride was strange to say the least and surprisingly short. It lasted possibly a fraction of a second, but it felt like you were being pulled apart by every molecule.

However we managed to land in a dimension. The question was did we land in the right one? I hadn't even had a chance yet to check and see where we possibly could've landed because how much my head hurt from the impact. This much I knew though we didn't land in a planet's atmosphere. Instead we had landed in space.

"Everyone alright?" I call.

"Besides the pain in my knee I'm great thanks for asking." I could hear sarcasm drip from Flynn's voice when he answered me. I only laugh.

"Good to hear that." I turn my head trying to get a glimpse on Kathryn, but I get no visual.

"Kat how about you?"

"My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine." I smile and begin to press a series of buttons to check Samus's functions.

"Yea I think that's just a side affect. I'll have a look at it later when we find a place to land on."

"We didn't land in the right dimension, did we?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know yet, but we will see soon. Samus can you hear me?"

We wait for a moment and for a second I feared the worst, but we hear a series of beeps and finally a roaring engine and Samus answers me.

"I hear you loud and clear, baby."

I sighed in relief sinking into my chair.

"Oh thank goodness."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, baby girl."

"No apologizes Samus, it probably powered you down. I'll have to look at that, but that can wait. Do you think you could scan the area for anything"

"Sure thing ba-"

It was then a series of explosions happened causing the ship to move erratically.

"Where did that come from!?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Samus turn on your shields."

I didn't get reply.

"Samus!"

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't do anything. Those explosions have temporally made me useless."

"But can I fly you."

I wait for a moment but already another series of explosions occur cause Samus to become even more damaged.

"Rosie if your gonna do something you better do it now!" Flynn called.

"Go for it baby girl!"

I slam my foot onto the gas and speed away only to find myself being chased by other starships.

"Why are these guys chasing us?" Kathryn shouted as Samus shook from being shot.

"I don't know!"

"Can't you fire back!?" Flynn shouted.

I shake my head.

"Samus's blasters were damaged during the explosions. If I try to fire we might blow up!"

"So what can we do?!" Kathryn asked.

"The only thing we can do is try to get away. Samus!"

"Yes baby girl?"

"Can you try to finish the scan while I -"

But I didn't get to finish the sentence. Instead I screamed in pain holding my side when piece of Samas pierces my side causing blood to seep from the wound.

I couldn't hear what Kathryn is saying to me, because I could think about was the pain. Kathryn yells at Flynn as she starts to treat the wound, but that was all she did. For what next happened ultimately caused me to black out.

**~ Third POV ~**

Another explosion occurred causing Roslyn to pass out while her friends suffered bruises and cuts.

As Kathryn is patching up her friend Flynn is checking outside form the front window.

"Baby we've got to hide Rosie."

"Flynn can't you see she's hurt."

Flynn doesn't answer his fiancé as he turns on his armor meant for space exploration he only turns to her and pulls her away from their best friend.

Of course Kathryn wasn't thrilled.

"Flynn I'm not finished!"

"Baby there is a small ship heading towards us and Rosie is in no condition to fight and the only one who could possibly fix Samus is Rosie. Now turn on your armor and strap yourself to your seat. Samus?"

"Y-yes Flynn."

"I know your in no condition to do this, but you've got to find a space station or some sort of civilization that can help Rosie contact the authorities in this dimension and if you can fly there with everything you've got."

"What are you going to do?"

"We're turning ourselves in." Flynn straps in and lets his hand hover over the seat releaser. Kathryn looks at Roslyn and blows her kiss.

"Are you ready, baby?"

"As long as I'm with you Flynn I'm ready for anything."

Flynn nods his head and looks at Roslyn.

"Don't be late Rosie."

With that said the two lovers eject out of the ship known as Samus leaving them both in the clutches of unknown evil.

Samus of course does what she was asked and finds a space station.

"Apogee Space Station's position locked. Distress signal sent."

Unconsciously Roslyn groans holding her side.

"I know it hurts baby, but don't you worry help is on it's way."

With that Samus powers down floating lifelessly towards the space station.

_~ Apogee Space Station ~ 2:00 a.m. _

Rest and silence was within the Apogee Space Station for the three known as Talwyn, Cronk, and Zepher were all sound asleep. Well at least they were until a siren sounded throughout indicating someone or something had set off the security walls.

"Cronk! Zephyr! What's heading towards the space station?" The inheritor of the space station called out as she was throwing on clothing ready to take on the pursuer.

"Well miss Apogee it seems to be a powered down ship." Cronk said.

"Can you get me a visual?"

"Sure thing."

A visual shows up on the screen displaying a blue ship that look like it went through war.

Talwyn examined the ship further as she zoomed in on the damage. She could tell the wasn't any old ship. This was a lombax ship, but the question was if this was a recent ship or an old piece of junk. To her shock, though she didn't show it, this was a ship that had at least exist for a few years.

"This damage happened recently. Cronk scan the ship for any lifeforms."

"Yes ma'am."

"What are you lookin for exactly miss Apogee?"

"I don't know yet Zephyr."

"Miss Apogee you're not gonna believe this, but their's a lombax on that ship and apparently that distress signal we got a few hours ago came from that ship."

"Alright then. Cronk. Zephyr. Go to the ship and get both that ship and the lombax."

"What are you gonna do Miss Apogee?" Zephyr asked.

"I'm gonna call Ratchet and Clank. Now go for all we know that Lombax could be severely injured."

Talwyn turns away as the two robots leave sighing from frustration.

"And here I thought I would get a good night's sleep."

She turns on the communication's system hoping to get into contact with the last lombax of the world and favorite hero Ratchet.

She gets a signal and of course he's rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he grumbles to himself.

"Ratchet?"

"Tal, you do realize it's 2:30 in the morning right?"

"Of course I do Ratchet, but this couldn't wait."

"Let me guess Zephyr's head got stuck in the ceiling fan again?"

Talwyn glares at the sleepy Lombax as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Alright Tal what's going on?"

"We found a ship floating towards the station just a few minutes ago."

"Yea so what?"

"It's a lombax ship, Ratchet."

All the sleep immediately left his eyes as Ratchet jumps out of bed.

"Are you serious?"

"And not just that we also found a-"

"Miss Apogee come quick the pilot's really injured!" Cronk cried out carrying a female Lombax.

"Pilot!? Wait is there a -?"

"I can't talk anymore otherwise we might lose her!"

"Wait her?"

"Just get here as fast as you can and bring plenty of nanotech."

"Talwyn wait-"

Talwyn turns off the signal and turns to the female Lombax.

* * *

**Me: Wow…..um thanks for reading guys and if you'd like to please like, review, follow, or whatever you crazy friendos do these days and until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is Pale Green Stars.**


	4. An Unlikely Meeting

_**Me: Oh my gosh my friendos you guys are freaking amazing and wonderful and many other words that mean terrific things. I so glad you guys like my story and I hope I can keep some of your expectations of keeping Ratchet in character and etc. Anyways I'll stop rambling and let you guys read the chapter already. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

_**P.S. **_

**_Whenever text like this shows up that means it's someone thoughts. _**

_Whenever text like this shows up that mean it's either a planet/location with the time or lombax being spoken. _

Whenever text like this shows up that means it's nothing freaking special.

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~ A Unlikely Meeting

**_Third P.O.V._**

_Apogee Space Station - 6:32 a.m._

Ratchet and Clank arrived at the space station as fast as the could but due to a surprise meteor shower they didn't arrive as early as they hoped.

Ratchet hopped out of Aphelion with Clank following after landing on Ratchet's back in his usual traveling form whenever the two best friends went on an adventure.

Ratchet climb back into his ship taking out a toolbox and a backpack that carried a few big containers filled with nanotech. As he throws the backpack he accidentally covers Clank causing his friend to struggle with discomfort.

"Ratchet!" Clanks muffled voice shouts as he continues to move Ratchet looks over his shoulder realizing his mistake.

"Oh sorry pal!" He take the bag and places on the ground. "I just got my mind else where."

"I know you are concerned for the pilot of the lombax ship Ratchet, but we have to remember that the pilot could possibly not be a Lombax."

Ratchet smiles grimly knowing Clank was right, but that didn't mean it that the idea could be completely tarnished. He grabs both the toolbox and the bag filled with nanotech and begins to walking towards the entrance.

"But there is a possibility pal. I mean what if its Angela? She was reported to be missing a few years back, remember?"

Clank sighs.

"I remember Ratchet, but the possibility of the pilot being Angela is-"

"Look there's Cronk and Zeph!"

Ratchet runs towards the two friendly robots greeting them both.

"Cronk! Zephyr!"

The two old coots turn around seeing their favorite Lombax.

"What took you so long Rookie?" Cronk asked as Ratchet stopped in front of the two.

"Sorry we ran into a meteor shower on the way here, but we made it and with the nanotech safe and sound." Ratchet showed off the bag that held the nanotech with pride, but it was quickly taken by an exhausted looking Talwyn Apogee.

"Soooo how's the pilot?" Ratchet asked trying to break the ice.

"She'll be better once I get this into her." She said referring to the nanotech as she began to walk away. The boys quickly followed after her.

It was an awkward silence between the Ratchet and Talwyn while the three robots were catching up with each other. Especially since they recently broke up with each other and honestly it wasn't one of Ratchet's cleanest break ups that he's ever done since Talwyn decided to lock all of the space station's weapons onto the little heartbreaker as he fled from the scene. Ratchet knew Talwyn was still angry with him, but that didn't mean she would withhold information about a lombax ship sighting from him. And that was something he knew he would have to thank her for later.

When they reached the infirmary Talwyn looked at Ratchet nodding her head to follow her. He did as Clank hopped off leaving the two alone for a moment. Ratchet watches his surroundings as he walks into the infirmary but as soon as his eyes land on to the battered up pilot felt his feet immediately go towards her.

"So I was right. It's a lombax." Ratchet looks at the lombax scanning every detail he could process before anything could stop him.

Her fur was a pale blonde that almost appeared white while her stripes were a deep crimson. Ratchet could tell the Lombax had been through some tramatic experience because of all the bandages that were on her faces and arms. He cupped her face gently as he still held his gaze. Whoever this Lombax was he couldn't deny she was beautiful even with all the injuries. Ratchet took his paw away from her face and closed his eyes.

"**_Who could've done this_**?"Ratchet thought opening his eyes to look at the lombax again.

"Has she woken up yet?" Ratchet asked turning away from the lombax towards Talwyn.

Talwyn looked up as she carefully poured the now liquefied nanotech into a sterilized needle. Ratchet felt a shiver run through his spine as she looked at him.

Talwyn laughed at his expression causing Ratchet to smile slightly. Talwyn walked past him and immediately got to work on the lombax's well being.

"She hasn't woken up, but she keeps on mumbling a few things everyonce in awhile so I think she'll wake up soon once the nanotech takes effect into her bloodstream."

"Do you know what's she been mumbling for the past few hours?"

"I could only decipher one name. Samus. It's the same name that's one her ship."

"Oh yeah how is her ship?"

"It's in really bad shape, but if you want to go take a look at it be my guest."

Talwyn turns towards him pointing towards the door.

"Cronk and Zephyr can show you where it is."

"Okay, Thanks Tal. Let me know when she wakes up." Ratchet says as he begins to walk away.

"No problem, but be careful that ship's technology is really advanced so don't go-"

"Don't worry Tal. I'm a mechanic plus I happen to have a Lombax ship. I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"You always say that and yet somehow you manage to get all of us into deeper danger than we were beforehand." Talwyn jokes as she continues to observe the Lombax's conditions.

Ratchet only laughs waving goodbye to her as he walks out.

**_Roslyn's P.O.V._**

_Apogee Space Station - 9:30 a.m._

I groan feeling pain course throughout my entire body. I open my eyes seeing a bright light blinding my vision for a second.

"**_Am I dead_**?" I thought.

I tried to move my arm to cover my eyes from the light but I instantly I realized that was a bad idea because of how sore my arm felt, but that didn't stop me from trying to sit up. However a hand gently holds me down keeping me from causing anymore pain to myself.

"_You shouldn't move you're really hurt_."

I turned my head to the direction of the voice only to see an humanoid species with slightly purpled skin and pointed ears. Quickly letting my mind register this information I remember from the years of relentless self study on the dimension that fastoon was located in. I recognized that this species are known as Markazians, but to me that didn't matter. What really mattered was where I was and better yet where everyone else was. I rise up only to feel pain shoot through my body causing me to hold my side.

"_I told you not to move!_" She shouted in lombax to me, but I didn't listen. I rip all of the cords and other medical things that held me constricted and immediately booked it for the first door. I broke down the door with much effort because of my condition and immediately booked it down a hallway.

"_Samus! Kathryn! Flynn!_" I shout hoping to get a answer, but not one came.

I turn on the another hallway only to notice a group of robots near a broken ship inside of a planetarium. I go to the window taking a quick look at the ship only to see it's not just any old ship it's Samus.

"_Samus_!" I bang on the window trying to get her attention, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"**_I've got to get down there_**." I look around the area and notice there was nothing I could see that could get me down there. I look back at the window and brace myself as I'm taiing a few steps back.

"_Wait!_"

I turn my head to see the female Markazian coming towards me. I glare at her and immediately sprint towards the window. Once I leaped through I knew I alerted the the robots and that the wound on my side was bleeding through, but to be honest at the moment I really didn't give a damn.

~ **_Ratchet's P.O.V._** ~

_Apogee Space Station - 7:00 a.m._

"Well Rookie, here's the Lombax's Ship." Cronk said as we got to broken ship. I walked towards the broken beauty examining it if was possible for me to fix it.

"Well the ship was damage done to the ship was defiantly recent and from the looks of it the ship it maybe three, four years old."

I examine the damage further completely stunned of what could possibly do this.

"Clank is anything showing up on your scanners of what did this?"

"No Ratchet I can't scan the ship. Something is blocking me from performing a scan upon it. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you."

I smile at him.

"That's okay. Thanks pal. Cronk. Zephyr. You guys can go if you want to because from the looks of it you two look like you could use a good sleep."

Of course the two old Robots took offense to it claiming that this was nothing compared to what they've handled back in their day. I laugh a little as they ranted and turned the task in front of me.

_- 2 hours later -_

I sit on the ground wiping the sweat from my forehead. I knew this wasn't gonna be easy, but I didn't expect it to be so complex. However my mind wasn't completely focused on the interesting piece of machinery. Rather my mind kept on going back to the unconscious female Lombax that was under intense care.

"Are okay Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine Clank."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed knowing I couldn't hide anything from him.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Who Ratchet? Miss Apogee?"

"No pal, the Lombax."

He thought for a moment and then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ratchet. Remember Miss Apogee is taking good care of her."

"I know Clank. It's just what could've done that to her?"

"I'm sure she will tell us what happened once she wakes up."

I smiled appreciating Clank's comforting words.

"Thanks Clank."

I stand up popping my knuckles ready to try again on the ship. I jump inside the cockpit deciding to give the wiring another shot.

"I wonder when that Lombax is gonna wake up?" I heard Zephyr asked.

"I'm sure it will be soon." Clank said.

However I think the Clank ate those words because the next thing I heard was a crash through a window and a very female like cry of anger.

~ **_Roslyn's P.O.V _**~

I landed a little ways away from the group of robots who of course seem caught off guard which in my current thinking was a perfect advantage.

I run towards the three ready to fight back if they even tried to lay a hand on me but surprisingly the only moved away from me. I see an omniwrench lying on the ground near Samus and immediately sped towards it. Once I grab it I hold of it I see someone climbing out of Samus's cockpit. On instinct I ambush him.

"Look out, Rookie!" One of the Robots cried out, but their warning was a little too late because all ready I had managed to tackle this Rookie into the ground, but it seems he wasn't going down without a fight because on instinct he kicked my stomach pushing me off of him. I flip over and land on all fours and quickly launch myself again at my attacker and hold him down onto the ground with the omniwrench at his throat.

Once I felt like I had the upper hand I finally looked at my attacker and realized that person I had attacked wasn't just any old species, but in fact he's was a lombax and very handsome one too. He opens his eyes as they reveal and bright green color as they land on my own blue eyes, but the moment we briefly shared quickly ended when I feel my side begin to hurt again. I look to my side and see blood seeping through the gown I was wearing. I hold my side groaning falling off of the the male lombax. I have expected him to finish me off, but instead he took off the shirt he was wearing revealing an impressive toned stomach. I blushed immediately because it was first time seeing a male shirtless. He removes my hands replacing them with his bundled up shirt. Once he applied pressure I flinched from the pain beginning to see white, but Immediately I feel a hand cup my face grabbing my attention. I open my eyes and they landed on the male's green eyes. Even though he didn't say a word I could tell he wanted me to focus on him so I wouldn't lose consciousness. Soon the Markazian showed up with a jar of nanotech and other medical things that I figured who be used on me.

"_We aren't your enemy._" The Markazian said as she applied the nanotech. I smiled feeling a kick of relief fall through me.

"_I know that now. Thank you and I'm sorry for-._"

The Markazian placed a hand upon my shoulder as she looked at me sternly.

"_Don't talk anymore. Right now just relax._"

"_Thank you-._"

Her expression softened as she told me her name.

"_Talwyn. Talwyn Apogee._"

"_Thank you, Talwyn Apogee._"

The last thing I remembered was looking into the male lombax's green eyes before I passed out.

* * *

_**Me: Well that was certainly a chapter anyways sorry I didn't post on Sunday, but last weekend was particularly not one of my favorite weekends and honestly left me in a mood to not write, but it's all good now. Anyways I hope you friendos liked this chapter and if you guys want to leave a comment, or favorite, or whatever you friendos like to do that's fine, but thanks again. **_

_**Until next time I'm Lindzeldia and this is Pale Green Stars.**_


End file.
